


When the Smoke Clears

by Terond76



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: AU prompt, Character Study, F/M, Firefighter, Hurt/Comfort, Marine, Marines, Military, Paramedic - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terond76/pseuds/Terond76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lt. Fireman Edward Elric gets a wake-up call when the one who got away literally falls into his arms. AU Prompt, multi chapter, romance, hurt/comfort. Character study. Rated M for violence, language, and suggestive scenery. EdWin, Royai, AlMay.  Currently on hiatus, having a bit of a time with this story. Will return to it soon enough. Sorry for the inconvenience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note - I am back! I know you guys liked the last AU, and this one will be another multiple chapter one. Hope y'all like the idea, and this story is basically dedicated to my brother was a Marine, he recently passed. Also to my husband who is a firefighter and police officer. Don't forget to thank these men and women who protect us inland and away from home.
> 
> AU Prompt - You accidentally broke my arm when you fell from a tree and landed on top of me.

When the Smoke Clears

Smoke rose from the building and flames licked window panes as we rolled up onto the site. I rolled out of the truck as the sirens blared for all to hear. Bystanders gasped and gawked at the building as I pointed at two of my probies, Fuery and Falman, and whistled to get their attention.

"I need a hose on the third floor immediately—any reports of anybody inside the building?" I questioned to anybody in particular in our surrounding circle.

"Who croaked and made you Captain?" Firefighter Havoc said distastefully. Havoc was a tough guy, built for the fire squad. However he had a tendency to make wise cracks at everybody and anybody-especially if they outranked him. I whipped around to point my crowbar at him and sigh.

"Captain Mustang is out for the week, remember his kid was born? I'm acting Captain for the week, now tell me, do we have anybody inside the building?" I growled as Fuery and Falman tried to crack open the hydrant. I could see mousy Fuery struggling with the wrench as Falman stood there and watched. Falman was a seasoned probie, but he was only volunteer. He didn't have to work as hard because he wasn't getting paid, but during the weeks I usually saw him parading around in the ambulance. I pushed his hands away eagerly and twisted the wrench. Water rushed from the hydrant as I slammed the wrench into his chest.

"Next time just ask me to do it." I exhaled as I ran towards Havoc to start our sweep.

"Can't believe he leaves us during the first week of spring break, ya know? It's fuckin' crazy with these college kids having parties."

"He didn't leave us, man, his son was born. Hawkeye would be here too."

"You mean, Mrs. Captain Mustang?" He cooed as we rounded another flight, and then consistent coughs echoed throughout the hallway. I snatched the radio on my shoulder and pressed it tightly against my mouth.

"Apartment 350—busting it down right now."

I tested the lock and found that it was locked so I wedged the crowbar in between the door frame and the knob. It popped open with a slam, and a cloud of smoke came barreling out towards us. We both dropped to floor to slip on oxygen masks and I made sure that my helmet was snugly on my head. I glanced over to Havoc, and he gave me a thumbs up before I directed my attention back to the door.

"I'll go in first, and you take left—I take right." I ordered as I crawled into the sweltering apartment. I could still hear a heavy cough as we veered off to our different directions.

"Central Fire! Can you hear me?" I yelled over the roar of the flickering flames. Why the fuck hadn't the probies put it out yet? Or even the backup department?

"Lieutenant Elric, what's going up there?"

Armstong, Captain of House 05, what the fuck is he doing here?

"Victim up in this apartment. EMTs need to be on scene."

"EMTs are backed up at a vehicle collision."

Of fuckin' course.

"Where's my water? Flames ain't going down." I said into the radio quickly. However I didn't hear the next radio in because I had found the source of coughing. A tiny girl, she could only be five, was huddle next to her dog with her face buried in his golden fur.

"Sweetheart? Can you hear me? I'm a fireman—look up at me please." I called out to the brown colored girl, hoping that she wasn't dead. She glanced up at me, and I smiled largely at her.

"My Daddy, I can't find him." She said weakly. I tore off my mask, and applied it to her face before patting down her hair.

"We'll find him, I promise. However we have to get you out right now." I stated as I lifted her into my arms. I started to backwards crawl with her, but she pulled on the loose strands of my hair.

"Alexander."

"What, sweetheart?"

"My dog, Alexander, he needs to get out too."

I slumped my shoulders as I took a look at her dog. He was still breathing, but he was most likely not getting out of here unless carried. I thought quickly, and set the little girl down on the ground as I pulled the tie out of my hair. I could feel it star to curl from the aggressive heat, but I ignored it as I stuck my helmet back onto my head.

"This is not gonna hurt you, sweetheart. I am going to tie your wrists together with this tie, and put your arms around my neck. You hang onto my waist with your legs, all right?" I explained to her in the easiest possible way. She nodded as I cinched her wrists together, and threw her arms around my neck. I felt her legs wrap around my padded waist. I hauled her as I crawled on my hands and knees towards the dog.

I inhaled a rather large gust of smoke, and I could feel my lungs burning from the inside. I coughed into my arm as I reached the dog. The fur was hot to the touch, but I could still feel him breathing luckily. I scooped the mutt into my arms, and continued my backwards crawl.

"Elric!"

"Havoc! Over here!" I heaved out as I got closer to the doorway. His eyes widened when he saw me, and he scooted as fast as possible over to me.

"Give the dog your mask and go out the door first!" I hollered over to him. He nodded, and ripped his mask off to place it around the dog's snout. I handed off the dog to him, and stood up to my full height to carry the girl.

The probies swarmed us immediately, and I refused to hand off the little girl. I let them take care of her dog as I rounded the truck. I set her on the edge, and once again gave her one of my huge grins.

"What's your name?"

"Nina." She responded as she breathed slowly through the mask.

"Nina, that's a beautiful name."

"Where's Alexander and Daddy?" She asked. I crouched down to her level, and exhaled with a slight wheeze.

"Alexander is with the other fireman, sweetheart. However, I haven't heard about your Dad yet. Stay right here and I'll go see if I can find him."

She nodded as she continued to take clean breaths as I stood and made my way over to Captain Armstrong. He was speaking with a few police officers who seemed quite angry at him. One of them was quite famous for picking fights with firemen. His beady eyes squinted at Armstrong as he continued to scream his head off at a group of firemen.

"The fuck you think you know, numnuts?" He growled as he snatched up Armstrong's uniform. I immediately stuck myself between the two with ease, and pushed the cop off.

"Officer Kimblee, if you stick your goddamn finger in his face again I'll break it."

"Fuck off, Ed. He's trying to tell us to get out of the way. We fuckin' called you guys!"

"Hey! I don't see you putting out the fires!"

We got in each other's faces closely, but I backed off once I felt a hand on my shoulder. The hand gripped harshly, and I glanced over my shoulder to see no one other than my brother.

"Uh—Detective Elric, I'm sorry." Kimblee immediately groveled as Alphonse stared him down. He looked like a dog with his tail between his legs as he ran off to assist the other two officers with bystanders.

"I didn't need savin', Al." I grumbled as I turned on my heel.

He just rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Did you find a little girl?"

"Yeah, she's on the back of the engine."

"Her father set the fire—he ran around back and Kimblee shot him down. He's dead, now I need that little girl."

"She needs a treatment first." I told Alphonse.

"Well, I'll get her some, brother."

I shook my head with a sigh, and rubbed my temples. "What's going to happen to her? She's lookin' for her Dad right now."

"Child Services will take over once I evaluate her."

"Al! You gotta take care of this girl, and her dog goes with her."

"I can't promise that, Ed."

"Please, just take the dog with her."

"You take the dog until I can figure it out."

I threw my hands up in the air, and growled. "Al, you used to be so much better than this. Get your police head out of the gutter and have some sympathy. Ever since you became an Arson Detective it's nothing, but book 'em. Where is caring Alphonse?"

He guffawed at me, and then seriously stared at me. He grabbed the back of my head dragged me to the alleyway and shoved me against the wall.

"You think I act like this normally? Of course not, Ed. You just don't ever see me except when I'm here figuring out fires and that's your goddamn fault." He angrily said, but then seemed to calm down once he took a few breaths. "I'll find a good home for the little girl. This is a front for my underlings, and just take the dog for a bit. Pick him up at the station tonight after I get through with the little girl."

"Are you going to throw her in foster right away?" I hesitantly questioned.

"I'll figure it out. Just be at the station tonight at 9 o'clock, an officer will be there with her."

"Okay, thanks, Al."

"No problem, brother. Don't forget, May's brother is getting married. He's pretty bummed you aren't showing up."

I laughed as I made my way out of the alley. "Tell Ling he's making a mistake when you get there."

Alphonse just sighed as I strutted away from him and back over to my engine. The lights were still whirring however the sirens were cut and the ashes floated down to the sidewalk like snow. I made my way over to the back of the truck, and was glad that Nina was still perched on the end except an EMT was finally taking over and checking her vitals.

"She should be good, just some inhalation." I told him as I crouched.

"Her vitals are fine and there seems to be no trauma. She will need a breathing treatment for about a week, get her to a hospital tomorrow. She's fine to be turfed." He deadpanned as he stepped away, and stuck his flashlight in his pocket. I turned my attention back over to Nina, and placed my hands on her upper arms.

"Sweetheart, I have to go. However, I'm going to let you go with my brother. He's a detective and a very nice man." I explained as Alphonse stepped up behind me. He gave a small wave as he bent down to scoop her up.

"Hello, Nina. I'm Alphonse and I'll be taking care of you for today. You all right with that?" He joked as they walked off. She poked her head over his shoulder and smiled at me. I waved over to her and she giggled into my brother's shoulder.

I stuck my hands in my pockets and walked back over to my crew. Fuery and Falman were hard at work throwing all the equipment back engine, and I clapped Havoc on the back hard. He coughed and turned on a dime with a fist in the air.

"Man, I almost clocked you. Fuckin' cops are up our asses. Hey, we got a call at your building—dog stuck up a tree."

"My neighbor, her dog is such a dumbass." I growled as I kicked a tire on the truck.

"Well, you're off the clock—hit it on your way home."

"Fine then your highness." He grinned with a not-so gracious curtsy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - I am back! I know you guys liked the last AU, and this one will be another multiple chapter one. Hope y'all like the idea, and this story is basically dedicated to my brother who was a Marine, he recently passed. Also to my husband who is a firefighter and police officer. Don't forget to thank these men and women who protect us inland and away from home.
> 
> AU Prompt - You accidentally broke my arm when you fell from a tree and landed on top of me.

"C'mon, please get down from there!" I yelled once again in my exasperated voice. I was annoyed beyond relief at this woman, I couldn't believe I was arguing with her again for the thousandth time in my life. I told her about three times now I was a trained for this and that I could easily get her dog out of the tree. It was probably something about her "womanly pride" that she always boasted about, but it was quite dangerous for her to climb up this tree. It was over a hundred years old and rotting from the inside out. I couldn't believe how far she had gotten up it already. I could only see her legs at the moment.

"I can do it just fine, asshole!" She yelled back as she climbed onto a higher branch. Ah, there it is—her sweet endearments, how I have missed those.

"Then why the hell did you even call the fire department?"

"Old man Grumman did!"

My heart skipped a beat when I heard the wood groan under her bare feet. A few tiny branches floated down to the ground, and I side stepped away from them easily. Her stupid dog, Den, had somehow scaled the tree and lodged himself in the middle in fear of the oncoming thunderstorm. I couldn't believe she still kept that mangy mutt, nothing but trouble.

She was a stubborn one, but that had always been her best flaw. Last week when my truck was sputtering, I came outside to see her under the hood tinkering away. I couldn't believe she had the guts to even touch my truck still, but when her low riding tank top came into my view I just let her do whatever the hell she wanted to my truck. I told her she could even look under my hood. She had brained me with one of her wrenches and left a mighty large bump on my skull.

I heard another branch snap and I craned my head to glare right up at her.

"Will you just get down already, Win? I don't want to have to come up there and get both of you."

"Oh shit!" I heard her cry before the cracking of a branch echoed in my ear. I immediately flew right up under the tree and held out my arms hoping to at least catch her. Her tumbling body hit a branch on the way down and I cringed at the impact. However I saw her plummeting straight towards me and land sickly upon my own body.

. . .

She was kissing me again with her tight lips pressed against my own. Our bodies rocked, pressed closed to each other. She licked my face—wait, why was she barking now?

That fucking dream again—I had it at least once a week. My stupid albeit gorgeous ex-girlfriend kept plaguing my dreams, but now her idiotic dog licked my face in glee as I laid sprawled on the ground.

"What the fuck happened?" I mumbled as I brought my hand to my face. I heard her yelp in worry, and that's when I got a good look at my dismantled right arm. The bone was completely jutted out, and blood trickled down my arm. The crimson liquid covered my fingers and I could barely twitch them. I went to sit up, but she pushed against my chest.

"Don't move! We have to call an ambulance."

"You know I'm trained as a fuckin' paramedic. I can fix this." I slurred as my head swayed from side to side. Did she have a twin I didn't know about? Four eyes looked at me, but once I blinked a few times my vision corrected.

"I don't care what you are! You are in no shape to act consciously at all, Edward."

She said my name.

"Yes I did, dumbass, because it's your name."

Was I speaking out loud?

"Yes, you are now, get up!" She growled as she stuck her hands under my armpits.

"Towel." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Get me a goddamn towel." I said louder. She helped me limp over to my truck, and rested me against the cold metal. Her dog yapped at my feet and I made an incoherent noise at it with an exaggerated wave of my left hand.

"Damn mutt. This is all your fault." I grumbled as I noticed her retreating from her house with a few towels. I held out my good hand, and she passed them to me with ease. I wrapped my arm tightly hoping to stop the bleeding and prevent infection, but who knows what could have gotten into my wound by now. Oh, man, Alphonse was going to kill me . . .

Alphonse!

"I need you to call, Al! I just saw him, he should be at the station. You need to tell him I won't be there to pick up the dog, but have Falman grab 'em." I exclaimed as I tried to reach my cellphone in my back pocket. She gave me puzzled look before shaking her head. I twisted and turned, but she halted my movements. I felt her hand sneak around to my backside and pat at it before snatching my cellphone out of my left back pocket. She finally found the correct contact and stuck the phone to her ear.

"Hey, let me talk to him!" I slurred as I tried to reach for my cellphone. She just batted her hand at me and took a few steps back away.

"Hello? Alphonse? . . . Hi! This is Winry. Yes for real it is Winry . . . He had an accident just now, a broken arm . . . Yeah, I know he's an idiot—"

"I wasn't the one scaling a tree!" She gave me a death stare with her cobalt yes, she was so beautiful when she was pissed—but did she really think I was the fuckin' idiot here?

"Shut the hell up!" She growled at me while covering the receiver. "Oh, you're at the airport already . . . Okay, he just wanted you to call the station and say he won't be there tonight . . . Thanks, bye-bye." She clicked the phone rather hard, and then stuck it into her pocket.

"You need to get to a hospital." She stated with hands on her hips. Her face was scrunched up in distress and the pout on her lips made me just want to jump her. At this moment I hoped that I wasn't speaking out loud—

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, I am." I deadpanned.

"Then what did I just say, Edward?"

My eyes darted back and forth as I made a confused noise.

"Al is out of town going to Ling and Lanfan's wedding, he thought you knew."

"Uh, I did! I just forgot."

"C'mon, let's get to the hospital."

"I will be going to Central University Hospital."

"You cannot drive like that." She pointed at my arm once more. I knew I was going to get hell for breaking my arm off-duty and was going to get ridiculed at the hospital by my peers. Fuck 'em, I was making progress on Winry right now. They would commend me for actually having the balls to speak to my ex.

"I got this." I breathed as I pushed off of my truck, but ended up stumbling towards her. Her fingers grasped at my upper shoulders and straightened me.

"I'll drive you, you're too light-headed right now." She explained as she unclipped the keys from my jeans. I rolled my eyes and exhaled harshly at her as she hopped up into my lifted vehicle.

"Y'know how to drive a manual, right?"

"Edward, I'm a mechanic, remember? Plus you taught me years ago, or did you forget that as well?" She seethed as she started the car immediately. It roared to life and I could hear her mutt barking inside of her house. I made my way over to the passenger side, and she opened the door for me with a grand swing. I pulled my seat-belt towards me to lock it in place as she crept slowly in reverse.

"Win, put your seat-belt on."

"Don't call me Win."

"Just put your fucking seat-belt on, idiot." I said in a meaner tone and she mimicked me before slipping it across her torso.

I felt like my body was leaving the shock state and all I could feel was pain radiating. However I knew this wasn't the worst I've ever had to deal with so I just grumbled as I messed with the radio stations. She glanced over to me as she merged onto the highway, and used the steering wheel controls to shut the radio down. Oh yeah, forgot the she was a bore to ride with in the car. I just rolled my eyes as I observed the passing vehicles. It wasn't a far drive from here, but it felt like ages. She looked up into the rearview mirror for a second before taking another look at me again.

"Yes?" I mumbled as she turned her head back to the road quickly.

"Nothing," She hesitantly retorted.

"It ain't nothing, Win."

"I told you—you know what? I was just thinking how people, like you, plaster their vehicles and houses with Firefighter decorations just want people to ask them about it."

What the fuck? Did she really think that low of me?

"Excuse me? I am proud to be a firefighter."

"That's fine, but no reason to flaunt it to every person on the goddamn planet."

"Just because your parents died in a fire doesn't mean you can hate on hard working people." I bared my teeth at her as I spoke. This was probably the most we had spoken since our nasty fallout two years ago.

"That's heartless, Edward. You knew them, how can you speak about them that way?"

"No, what's heartless is badmouthing men and women who risked their lives to protect people out of their own volition—yes, some of us are a bit unorthodox and are just on the squad to say they are a firefighter. Just don't say shit like that because there are good firefighters that don't deserve it. Ones that should still be here. I loved your parents, Winry, may they rest in piece. I never fuckin' told you 'cause I thought you would just know for some reason, but I joined the squad to protect people against fires because of your parents." I ranted continuously. I couldn't believe even after at least a few years of not being together, she still believed in this shit.

She didn't speak as we passed over a bridge. She kept her eyes glued to the road and just kept breathing heavily.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I said with a distasteful laugh.

She proceeded to get off of the highway, and take a left once she hit the main road downtown. However I noticed that she was still angry—it was strange for not to yell at me or curse me when she got like this. She gripped the steering wheel consistently, and just shook her head.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter, Edward."

"It matters to me."

"It shouldn't matter anymore because we aren't together anymore."

I wanted to press further, but I decided against it—it was a touchy subject. I nodded as she drove into the parking lot. I noticed lots of sick and injured people being carted in and out of the place. I turned my head away from the sorrow and stared at Winry. Her pale blue eyes, unblinking, looked at the sight I was previously watching. I heard her audibly sigh, and then she pressed her forehead against the steering wheel.

"How did you do this, Edward? See people like this in pain."

I heaved as she spoke and looked down to my bloody hand. I could barely feel the pain anymore and it wasn't much of an irritation anymore. Numbness was setting in, and my medically trained mind screamed to get attention. However I didn't want this moment to end because for once I was actually speaking to Winry civilly.

"Because not all you see is pain—the people we save, to just see the look on their faces when they know they made it . . . that makes it worth it. I'm better now, Winry. I actually enjoy my job now instead of loathe it. I don't drink anymore and I am sure as hell more open than I was. I pushed you away—that's why you left." I hesitantly explained.

"You're wrong, I didn't leave because of that. I left because . . . I was tired of waiting for our life to start. We dated for 8 years, Ed. I wouldn't have moved into Paninya's house next door if you totally pushed me away, and to this day I'm still waiting for you."

"Then why are you still being a bitch about my job?"

Her breath hitched at my words and I immediately threw my hand up in defense.

"You know, what I mean. You are acting just like you did when I said I was going through my rough time."

"Because you didn't want help when Maes died." She unbuckled her seatbelt. She turned towards me and her sad eyes just kept staring at me. We had both changed in the past few years from heartbreak, difficult decisions, and death—but we both still knew we loved each other. At least I still loved her like the old days, I probably fell in love with her the moment I laid eyes on her.

"You remember how we met, Win?"

She made an annoyed noise at my words, but then her face turned serious as she thought deeply. The emotions varied as she recalled the memory.

"You broke my arm." Was all that she whispered.

"I didn't mean to." I stated with a guffaw.

"You threw a football at me!" She exclaimed.

I pointed at her and shifted closer. "No, I threw it into the stands when I scored that touchdown on Ling. I wasn't expecting any spectators during practice."

"Well, I didn't mean to fall on you and break your arm."

I had totally forgotten about my injury at this moment and glanced down at it. She swung open her door after cutting the engine. I chuckled as I opened the door with my left hand, and hopped out of my truck. I held my arm close to me as both of us waddled to the front doors.

The automatic doors slid open raucously as we entered the main hall. Nurses scurried to and fro while doctors spoke with families. I told the head nurse my name and insurance, and she said I would be examined very soon. I plopped into a chair placed next to Winry as she fiddled with her fingers. I was actually surprised that we had opened up to each other—it was a rare occurrence even when we did date even during couple's therapy I clammed up. I glanced over to her and smiled lightly at her. She returned it before I rested my head against the wall and let my droopy eyes fall down to take a much needed nap after my grueling 48 hour shift and a broken arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - Hope you all enjoyed this little piece. Just for anyone who didn't know a probie is newbie basically in the fire field. Let me know what you think, reviews are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note - Hope you all enjoyed this little piece. Just for anyone who didn't know a probie is newbie basically in the fire field. Let me know what you think, reviews are always welcome.


End file.
